


Here Comes the Sun (And I Say)

by iatethepotato



Category: Original Work
Genre: A ridiculous amount of research was put into these characters wtf, F/F, First Kiss, Love Confession, Sunrises, did I mention smol lesbeans, smol lesbeans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5966085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iatethepotato/pseuds/iatethepotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey Ciel?”<br/>“Yeah?”<br/>“I love you.”<br/>“I love you, too.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here Comes the Sun (And I Say)

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something original and take a break from fanfiction, so here you go! Smol gays watching a sunrise.

The beginnings of the summer sunrise were just barely peeking between the gaps in downtown Minneapolis’ shimmering skyline. From Soleil’s view on her Lowry Hill apartment rooftop, the scene looked picturesque, almost like something out of a movie, she thought.

“Hey, Ciel,” The teenager began, rolling over to face her just barely woken friend, “check out the sunrise.” She sat up on their shared blanket, and turned to face the sunrise again, Pulling out her phone to take a quick photo. Ciel sat up beside the eager girl, only glancing in the direction of the rising sun, and instead turning her gaze towards her best friend. 

The fiery-orange haired girl sighed, staring at who she could only describe as a human star. She watched Soleil’s kinky curls fall from her head, how the natural black gracefully transition into a vibrant aqua as her hair reached the girl’s shoulder. Her freckles beautifully embellished Soleil’s mocha skin, perfectly illuminated by the ever-increasing sunlight, and highlighting her gorgeous heterochromatic eyes; and oh god, those  _ eyes _ . It was as if she had entire galaxies trapped away in them, her blue eye shimmering within their own starry expanse, and her brown one glistening under the dawn’s light.

Ciel had no idea how long she’d been staring at her best friend, when Soleil spoke up again.

“Isn’t it beautiful?” She asked.

“yeah,” Ciel replied, still staring at the girl next to her, “it is.”

Soleil took a deep sigh. The sun had just begun to peek above the city’s skyline, and All the girl could think about was her sun,  sitting right next to her. Soleil fought to not look in Ciel’s direction, and risk staring at the spirited teenager who was obviously busy staring off into space, herself. She imagine Ciel sitting cross legged, as she usually is, on the tie-blanket she and her had made together. She imagined Ciel’s hair, in all of it’s red, gold, and orange hues, brilliantly glowing in the sun’s beginning light. She imagined that summer-tanned skin, how smooth it is against her touch, and how much she wanted to touch it again. The thought made Soleil blush, and she quickly brought her knees up to her face to hide the hues of red that flushed Soleil’s face. Her thoughts didn’t cease, however, and she found herself thinking of Ciel’s eyes, in their sparkling hazel color, and the single mole on her left cheek, just below her button-nose. Soleil thought about her lips, how soft they would look in the morning light. She imagined how nice it would be to kiss those- No. She lifted her head again and stared ahead. Soleil found herself blushing again, but chose to ignore it, in hopes that it would go away. She needed to get over this crush, There’s no way Ciel liked her back, right? They were best friends, there was no way that they would ever want to change their relationship.

But what if? What if Ciel really did reciprocate her blue-haired companion’s feelings? soleil couldn’t shake the thought out of her mind.

What if?

Ciel impulsively shifted her body a couple inches closer to Soleil, but immediately pulled back when she noticed Soleil sigh deeply, and mutter something under her breath.

“Hey Ciel?”

“Yeah?”

“Can…” Soleil paused for a moment, before taking a deep breath and continuing, “can I do something? This doesn’t have to mean anything, I’m just - I really need to something. I won’t let it impact our friendship, promise.” Soleil shifted to face her crush, and gently placed her hand on ciel’s, nervously awaiting the other girl’s response.

“I… Soleil? I mean, of course, you can do anything, I’m not gonna stop-” Ciel was cut off and she found her lips interlocked with the curly-haired woman she had been so deeply crushing on. Her brief moment of shock faded, and the girls melted into each other, savoring every second of their kiss. 

Soleil was the first to pull away, much to Ciel’s disappointment.

“I’m really sorry, I shouldn’t have done that it was a stupid decision I’m really sorry oh my god I messed up bad oh god our friendship is ruined i have many regrets oh my g-” This time is was Soleil who was cut off, Ciel swiftly pecking the freckled girl’s lips and calming her down.

“Hey.. it’s okay. Really.” She said, “To be honest, I’ve been wanting to do that for quite a while. I just… never had the courage.”

“I- really?”

“Yeah.”

“Hey Ciel?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Soleil stared at Ciel for what felt like a solid minute, before bursting into a fit of laughter. Not long after, Ciel began laughing with her, and the girls were in absolute bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I write more about these two?


End file.
